


Рыжий

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Arson, Human Hale Family, M/M, Slow Burn, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, very brief animal abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Потребовалось всего несколько шагов сквозь подлесок, чтобы наконец найти своего пса, и чем ближе Питер подбирался, тем спокойнее ему становилось. Отис всё ещё лаял, но теперь Питер был достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что это не похоже на тревогу. Это звучало как нечто среднее между «играть!» и «белка!».Питер понял, что он, вероятно, слишком много времени проводит в компании одного лишь своего пса.— Отис! Что там?Пёс вилял хвостом, карауля корни дерева, и когда Питер подошёл ближе, то увидел, что на самом деле не дерево привлекло его внимание. В основании укрылся пушистый шар рыжего меха.— Чёрт…Это был маленький лис. По крайней мере он выглядел маленьким, но Питер понятия не имел, насколько большими бывают взрослые лисы. Он казался совсем крохотным рядом с Отисом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872361) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



— Я собираюсь купить парочку книг, — сказал Питер, ни капли не сожалея, что голос кажется слишком раздражительным для человека его возраста.

Талия на другом конце провода застонала.

— Ладно, _одну_ книгу, — согласилась она, вынуждая Питера закатить глаза даже сейчас, когда он направлялся в маленький книжный магазин в городке.

— Ты мне не начальник.

Прошла секунда молчания, прежде чем Питер осознал свою ошибку.

— Вообще-то, — начала Талия, и теперь она была в ярости. Он мог это практически почувствовать. — Я — твой _начальник_. Я твой издатель, Питер, и, если придётся приехать туда и привязать тебя к стулу, пока ты не закончишь эту чёртову рукопись, я сделаю это, боже, помоги мне.

Питер был достаточно любезен, чтобы не спорить, и подошёл к разделу фантастики, ухмыльнувшись, когда увидел одну из своих книг стоящей на полке бестселлеров.

Он взял её в руки. Это было новое издание с удивительными иллюстрациями на красивом, хрустящем твёрдом переплёте. Он перевернул книгу и взглянул на фотографию на обороте. Это была одна из тех фотографий, которые Кора сняла в прошлом году, когда приехала в гости; он и Отис в чаще леса, и пёс смотрелся довольно устрашающе в этом своём лохматом образе. Если не считать одного опущенного уха, конечно. Питер рядом с ним выглядел почти опрятно.

— …ты вообще меня слушаешь? — спросила Талия, явно раздражённая.

— Нет, — ответил Питер. — Тут продают «Волну разрушения», мне нравится новая обложка.

Его сестра тяжело вздохнула.

— Да, ну, она возглавляла список бестселлеров New York Times рекордное количество недель не для того, чтобы не продаваться в каждой дыре. И спасибо, Дерек её нарисовал.

— Эй, чуть больше уважения к добрым людям Либерти Вудс! И передай ему, что я одобряю.

— Ему всё равно, одобряешь ты или нет, но я передам, — сказала Талия, в её голосе была слышна улыбка. — Но серьёзно, Питер. Тебе осталось всего две главы, а мне нужна эта рукопись. Лора с трудом сдерживает репортёров, и, если ты не скажешь, что им отвечать, она _начнёт_ отправлять их к тебе.

Питер нахмурился, взяв в руки биографию. Какого-то отца-основателя или вроде того. Ему было всё равно. Томик оказался _увесистым_.

— Лучше бы ей этого не делать, иначе я никогда не закончу эту чёртову книгу, — сказал он, направляясь к кассе. — Пока, Талия, поговорим в следующую субботу.

***

Питер чувствовал лёгкое раздражение самим собой, возвращаясь в хижину, что случалось каждую субботу. Это было глупо. На самом деле он никогда не любил активный отдых на природе, страстно ненавидел походы, а его поездки в город на выходные просто напоминали ему, что он идиот.

Даже после двух лет в лесу маленькая, отчаянная часть его сознания, которая слишком привыкла к маргарите и небоскрёбам Нью-Йорка, всё время спрашивала: _как ты можешь так жить?_

В основном, назло.

Потому что серьёзно? Когда он начал горячо спорить с Талией по поводу своей трудовой этики и угрожал переехать в лес и жить как отшельник, у неё хватило наглости сказать ему, что он не проживёт и недели. Прямо в лицо.

Что ему оставалось?

Возможно, продажа пентхауса и покупка настоящей хижины в лесу — это чересчур, но Питер никогда не пасовал перед вызовом.

И, как бы ни было неприятно признавать, отсутствие доступа к интернету или даже мобильной связи творило чудеса с его производительностью.

Иногда он мимолётно задумывался, что Талия сделала это нарочно, но мысль о том, что его так ловко обыграли, оставляла неприятный привкус, поэтому он прогонял эту идею всякий раз, как она появлялась.

Он припарковался и услышал лай Отиса, выйдя из машины. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то всегда рад его видеть. Как только он открыл входную дверь, пёс прыгнул на него, положил тяжёлые лапы на плечи Питера, лизнул его в лицо и чуть не столкнул с крыльца навстречу смерти.

— Успокойся! Фу, ну же, приятель, дай мне хотя бы войти! 

Отис, убедившись, что хозяин в порядке и на самом деле дома, неохотно повиновался, выбежал на улицу, чтобы совершить привычный променад вокруг машины, принюхиваясь и проверяя, не отдали ли другие собаки в городе дань уважения колёсам, пока Питер нёс продукты.

В доме было ещё тепло, но огонь погас, и он пообещал самому себе принести дров, чтобы как можно скорее разжечь камин. Зима приближалась быстро, и он с горечью вспомнил, что вскоре его ждёт серьёзная заготовка дров.

Питер разложил всё по местам, радуясь, что чай, который он заказал на прошлой неделе, благополучно прибыл в абонементский ящик. Он мог справиться с холодом, мог справиться с изоляцией, но не мог справиться с непонятным зелёным чаем, который продавался в местном продуктовом магазине. Где-то же должна пролегать граница.

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы разобраться в вещах, и только тогда он заметил, что Отис не вернулся. Питер нахмуренно посмотрел в сторону открытой двери. Если у них и было что-то общее, так это любовь к изысканной кухне, и Отис знал, что по субботам Питер всегда приносит ему пачку хорошего собачьего корма.

Он натянул куртку и пошёл на разведку.

— Отис? 

В ответ — ни звука, к тому же Питер не видел его рядом с машиной. Несмотря на то, что Отис — большой мальчик, Питер прекрасно понимал, что в душе тот был пугливым котом, поэтому взял топор с колоды для рубки дров недалеко от дома и направился в сторону леса.

***

— Чёрт подери, надеюсь, ты не нашёл медведя, — десять минут спустя пробормотал он под нос в медленно темнеющем лесу, когда наконец-то услышал лай Отиса.

Отис был не в состоянии справиться с гризли, и, если подумать, Питер тоже — несмотря на топор.

Он осторожно перепрыгнул через небольшой ручей, давший название району. В Краб-Крик крабов не водилось, но он обозначал границу его владений, так что теперь приходилось беспокоиться не только о борьбе с хищником, но и о том, что его застрелят за незаконное проникновение.

Его не устраивал ни один из вариантов.

— Отис! Сюда!

Сюда Отис не спешил. С другой стороны, Отис редко делал то, о чём его просили, так что это не повод для беспокойства.

Потребовалось всего несколько шагов сквозь подлесок, чтобы наконец найти своего пса, и чем ближе Питер подбирался, тем спокойнее ему становилось. Отис всё ещё лаял, но теперь Питер был достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что это не похоже на тревогу. Это звучало как нечто среднее между «играть!» и «белка!». 

Питер понял, что он, вероятно, слишком много времени проводит в компании одного лишь своего пса. 

— Отис! Что там? 

Пёс вилял хвостом, карауля корни дерева, и когда Питер подошёл ближе, то увидел, что на самом деле не дерево привлекло его внимание. В основании укрылся пушистый шар рыжего меха. 

— Чёрт… 

Это был маленький лис. По крайней мере он выглядел маленьким, но Питер понятия не имел, насколько большими бывают взрослые лисы. Он казался совсем крохотным рядом с Отисом.

Глаза лиса оставались закрытыми, несмотря на лай и неуклюжее появление Питера, и, присмотревшись, он заметил, что местами шерсть его была тёмной. Питер бы вообще принял его за мёртвого, если бы не видел облачко пара от дыхания в прохладном воздухе.

— Давай, парень, оставь его, — сказал Питер Отису, схватив того за ошейник и тщетно пытаясь оттащить. Пёс, разумеется, не сдвинулся с места. Он больше не лаял, но продолжал вилять хвостом, глядя на Питера блестящими глазами, словно чрезвычайно гордился своим _замечательным_ открытием.

— Нет, — решительно отрезал Питер.

Последнее, что им нужно, — это, вероятно, заразное, больное, поражённое блохами дикое животное в хижине.

Отис уселся рядом с лисом и долго смотрел на Питера, прежде чем издать одинокое жалостливое: «Ваф».

— Нет, — повторил Питер с бόльшим выражением, потирая лицо рукой. — _Ни в коем_ случае.

Лес вокруг них молчал. Питер назвал бы это предзнаменованием, если бы принадлежал к тем людям, которые читают его романы.

— Я возвращаюсь, и ты идёшь со мной, или, клянусь богом, останешься без ужина, — сообщил псу Питер, прежде чем развернуться на пятках.

Он бы никогда так не поступил, но Отис не должен этого знать.

Очевидно, Отиса это не волновало, потому что через несколько шагов, когда Питер оглянулся через плечо, то обнаружил, что пёс следует за ним вместе с лисом, которого нёс в пасти за шкирку.

— О, боже, нет! Фу! _Положи_ , — умолял Питер, но безрезультатно.

Иногда он радовался, что живёт так далеко от своей семьи, потому что был уверен, что Талия никогда бы не позволила ему жить под командованием пса.

— Отис, — сказал Питер с чувством. Он не будет умолять. Не. Будет.

На секунду показалось, что это сработало, потому что Отис осторожно — очень-очень осторожно — положил лиса на землю. Вот только секунду спустя Питеру пришлось со здоровой долей ужаса наблюдать, как пёс начал вылизывать полумёртвого лиса, пытаясь его отмыть.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет!

Пёс поднял голову, его хвост медленно бился о землю, а большие карие глаза умоляли.

Питер скучал по Манхэттену.

— _Прекрасно_ , — выплюнул Питер и сердито стянул куртку.

Если глупый пёс хочет лиса, то он получит грёбаного лиса. Но это не значит, что Питер позволит ему контактировать с какой бы то ни было болезнью.

Он быстро опустился на корточки и укутал животное, чтобы не прикасаться к нему.

— Ты должен мне куртку, — прорычал он Отису. Пёс ответил ещё одним «Ваф» и бросился вперёд, в сторону дома, виляя хвостом, довольный, что добился своего.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда они наконец вернулись в хижину, на улице уже стемнело, и Питер почувствовал, что его нос замерзает.

Наверное, он должен был чувствовать себя отвратительно, просто бросив свёрток в углу гостиной, но да. В данный момент он не испытывал сочувствия.

Отис проглотил ужин, который Питер приготовил ему перед их маленьким приключением, а сам Питер отправился за дровами, потому что, видимо, теперь это его жизнь.

Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил, что пёс перетащил его куртку — вместе с тушкой лиса — к себе на лежанку перед камином и, свернувшись клубочком, сонно моргнул Питеру.

— Это не игрушка, — фыркнул Питер, разжигая огонь. Он почувствовал запах дыма ещё до того, как успел зажечь спичку, и ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что запах исходит от нового друга Отиса.

Это странно, ведь так? Он бы наверняка заметил, как горит лес, и с трудом мог представить, как лис что-то поджигает.

Эта мысль не оставляла в покое, даже когда он разогревал еду и ужинал, стоя у кухонного стола и наблюдая, как Отис прижимается к лису. Хоть он и не мог видеть животное, за исключением пушистого хвоста, свисающего с собачьей лежанки.

Вообще-то, Питер не был любителем домашних животных. Два года назад, когда он переехал сюда, то завёл Отиса просто потому, что не собирался сходить с ума от одиночества и хотел иметь под боком кого-то, кто по крайней мере выглядел устрашающе.

Неважно, что в душе Отис оказался абсолютным цыплёнком.

В их доме никогда не было животных. Талии страдала от аллергии, а Питер… будем честны, был слишком поглощён собой, чтобы заботиться о другом живом существе.

Он определённо никогда не думал о том, чтобы завести домашнего лиса.

Питер покачал головой, намывая тарелку. Он _не собирался_ заводить лиса. В качестве домашнего питомца или как-то иначе. Он просто потворствовал своему глупому псу в желании притащить домой полумёртвое животное. Вообще, разве на этом месте не должна быть кошка?

Лис не принадлежал ему. Это было дикое животное.

С другой стороны, на секунду Питер представил себе морду Отиса, которую тот состроит завтра, если лис умрёт.

— Как я всё ненавижу, — сказал Питер раковине.

Он со вздохом убрал тарелку и подошёл к Отису. Как только Питер присел на корточки, его лизнули в ухо, и он старался не думать о том, к чему прикасался этот язык в последний раз.

— Ну же, парень, дай посмотреть, — сказал он с нотой смирения. Он понятия не имел, сколько ветеринары берут за лечение диких животных… не говоря уже о том, что он не мог добраться до них посреди ночи. Дороги вокруг Краб-Крик и днём-то ужасны, и он не собирался рисковать и угодить в канаву. Не ради вонючего искалеченного лиса.

Отис позволил снять куртку. Глаза лиса были по-прежнему закрыты, но теперь, когда Питер оказался достаточно близко, он услышал, что тот издаёт какие-то раздражённые звуки.

Он не видел никаких явных повреждений, но будем честными, Питер был совершенно некомпетентен в этом вопросе. Как можно осторожнее он прикоснулся к животному, пытаясь понять, не торчат ли у него кости там, где они торчать не должны.

К счастью, ничего не нашлось, но его руки покрылись… сажей. Да.

— Во что, чёрт возьми, вляпался твой дружок? — спросил Питер у Отиса. Пёс посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем бросился вперёд, облизнув лицо и заставив Питера отшатнуться достаточно сильно, чтобы приземлиться на задницу.

— Фу, нет. Никаких поцелуев, — сказал он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Он больше не испытывал оптимизма по поводу состояния лиса; если тот и в самом деле где-то попал в пожар, то мог повредить лёгкие, и с этим они ничего не могли поделать. Он просто должен доверить матери-природе делать своё дело и разрешить всё самой.

Поднявшись, он похлопал Отиса по голове и направился наверх в спальню. Ему нужен душ и хороший ночной отдых. Особенно если к завтрашнему дню лис не поправится и ему снова придётся отправиться в долгую поездку до города.

***

Питер проспал до одиннадцати и проснулся от мягкого солнечного света, проникающего сквозь занавески. Он воспринял это как хороший знак. Как бы ни был бесполезен Отис в целом, Питер не сомневался, что пёс разбудил бы его, если бы лис умер.

Он потянулся, надевая огромные, пушистые, неоново-розовые тапочки, которые ему подарил Дерек на последний день рождения. Он знал, что тапки должны были стать подарком-шуткой, но они оказались невероятно тёплыми, и ему нравилось видеть кислую мину племянника, когда Питер их носил.

Отис проснулся и ждал у подножия лестницы. Лиса нигде не было видно. Собачья лежанка пустовала. Питер нахмурился, думая, не приснилось ли ему всё это, но тут услышал какой-то шум, что-то вроде «цок-цок-цок», и повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как нечто рыжее скользит под диван.

— Вижу, твой друг чувствует себя лучше, — сказал Питер. Отис не отреагировал, он наблюдал за Питером таким пристальным взглядом, что его глаза практически горели. Утро было единственным за день моментом, когда его взгляд становился похож на лазер; он хотел позавтракать, а потом — чтобы его выпустили, и пока эти потребности не будут удовлетворены, он не позволит Питеру делать что-нибудь ещё.

Порой казалось, что это пёс его дрессировал, а не наоборот.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Питер, закатив глаза. — Ты такой требовательный.

Питер включил кофеварку и открыл банку собачьего корма.

***

После завтрака Отис выбежал на улицу так, словно никогда не видел неба. Питер наблюдал, как он валяется в куче опавших листьев, которые ему было лень убрать, прежде чем пёс скрылся из виду, совершая ежедневный обход небольшой полянки, на которой стояла хижина.

Питер оставил дверь открытой и налил себе чашку хорошего крепкого кофе, не сводя глаз с гостиной.

Он ожидал, что лис выскочит из своего укрытия под диваном и бросится на свободу, но ничего подобного не произошло. На секунду ему показалось, что он увидел торчащую из тени заострённую морду, но затем она мгновенно исчезла.

— Давай, — сказал Питер, осторожно поставив кружку. — Не заставляй меня гоняться за тобой. — Ничего.

Он на секунду задумался о том, насколько опасны лисы на самом деле. Он не думал, что они те, о ком можно сказать «домашний», верно? И, насколько он помнил, они должны бояться людей больше, чем люди — их.

Он проверил, не вернулся ли Отис, а потом взял вчерашнюю газету, которую получил из города, и свернул её.

— Ладно, маленький вредитель, пора уходить, — сказал он, осторожно пробираясь в гостиную. Он не собирался причинять вред животному, он просто хотел, чтобы оно покинуло его дом. Если оно чувствовало себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы копошиться под диваном, то этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы жить своей жизнью и перестать усложнять жизнь _Питера_.

Он услышал слабый скрежет, но не увидел никакого движения, даже когда добрался до дивана. Питер вздохнул и постучал по подушке свёрнутой газетой.

Лис не бежал.

Лис начал… шуметь. Шум не был похож ни на что, что Питер слышал раньше, и если бы ему пришлось сравнить его с чем-нибудь, то это был бы звук старого шрёдера в офисе Талии, когда сестра забывала вытащить скрепки из страниц.

Питер был настолько шокирован, что почти не заметил, как Отис вернулся в комнату с такой скоростью, что заскользил по деревянному полу в гостиной и смог остановиться только тогда, когда врезался в диван.

— Что за… — протянул Питер, потому что этот… эта будущая жертва наезда на дороге в самом деле только что _позвала_ его пса?

Отис издал скорбное низкое «Ваф» и обнюхал диван, потом посмотрел на Питера. А затем перевёл взгляд на свёрнутую газету в руке.

Он никогда не думал, что собачья морда может отражать такое глубокое разочарование.

— О, да ладно. Он должен уйти, — объяснил он, раздражённо закатив глаза, но Отис не сдвинулся с места, а просто опустил голову и, когда Питер двинулся, заскулил, словно ждал, что его ударят. Из всего произошедшего это было, вероятно, самым оскорбительным в его _жизни_ , потому что — спасибо большое — он _никогда_ не бил животных. Он не чудовище.

Питер, потирая лицо рукой, бросил газету на диван, в то время как Отис уткнулся носом в его живот, разглядывая царапины теперь, когда Питер выбросил «оружие».

Он опустил взгляд на пса, который с надеждой смотрел на него карими глазами, лениво виляя хвостом.

— О, чёрт побери, — пробормотал он, почёсывая Отиса за ушами.

Он становился слишком мягкотелым.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер прекратил гоняться за лисом — пока что — и закрыл входную дверь. Утро выдалось слишком холодным, чтобы оставлять её открытой.

И, как часто делал, когда сталкивался с трудной проблемой, он решил проигнорировать её.

Питер допил кофе и достал книгу, которую купил вчера. Обычно он читал в кресле, прежде чем приступить к работе, но сегодня выбрал диван. Потому что это был его диван, и он не позволит ему стать территорией любого незваного, пушистого гоблина.

Когда Питер плюхнулся на диван, лис не издал ни звука, поэтому он просто пожал плечами. Рано или поздно тот должен выбраться. Или, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что лис так и поступит и не устроит беспорядок посреди гостиной.

Он как раз собирался потянуться за своей книгой, когда отброшенная газета привлекла его внимание.

« ** _Никаких зацепок по делу о поджоге_** », — гласила первая страница. О.

Он просмотрел статью. В двух городах отсюда сгорел дом отставного шерифа. Мужчина выжил и до сих пор находился в больнице в критическом состоянии, также полиция обнаружила в развалинах тело — предположительно, его сына. Ох. И, хотя пожарный инспектор признал это происшествие несчастным случаем, более тщательное изучение выявило обратное.

Тут была фотография, сделанная, по-видимому, за шесть месяцев до этого, на вечеринке по случаю выхода шерифа на пенсию, на которой был изображён симпатичный мужчина, стоящий рядом с долговязым парнем студенческого возраста.

Питер почувствовал какое-то отстранённое любопытство, вспомнив сажу на лисьей шкуре и запах дыма. Он посмотрел на фотографию внимательнее, особенно на парня. Тот выглядел дерзким и красивым, со вздёрнутым носом и улыбающимися глазами. Внезапно у Питера не возникло и сомнений в том, что именно паренёк был в ответе и за смех, и за беспокойство на лице отца. Он задумался, был ли парень из тех нарушителей спокойствия, которые держат дома лис…

Он осторожно убрал газету — ему ещё пригодятся кроссворды, когда он будет в отчаянии, — и открыл книгу. Придирчивая часть его мозга, которая говорила голосом, очень похожим на голос Талии, пыталась напомнить, что у него есть другие дела, но будем честными, Питер от природы был бунтарём.

***

Остаток утра он провёл за чтением. Публицистика становилась его спасением, когда ему было необходимо прокрастинировать или очистить голову. Чем скучнее, тем лучше.

Питеру стоило признать, что к обеду он совершенно забыл о лисе. Как только он поднялся, Отис уже стоял у двери, царапаясь, чтобы снова выйти, и Питер, не задумываясь, открыл её.

Лис пронёсся мимо — достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться ноги — и чуть не довёл его до сердечного приступа, но он быстро сообразил и захлопнул дверь.

Одной проблемой меньше.

***

Или он так думал.

Когда через час Питер впустил Отиса и _снова_ застал его на пороге с лисом в пасти, он даже не удивился.

— Так, нет. Это просто нелепо, — сказал он.

Отис вилял хвостом, явно озадаченный, почему его не пускают внутрь.

С другой стороны, лис… Питер не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он смеётся над ним. О, он не издал ни звука, просто безвольно свисал из пасти пса, но смотрел на Питера с чем-то подозрительно похожим на веселье.

— Нет, — повторил он. Он даже не был уверен, зачем вообще пытается.

Отис заскулил, и его уши опустились. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, и… 

Окей.

Питер со вздохом отступил в сторону, позволив псу занести лиса.

— Я убью этого маленького вредителя, — крикнул он им вслед, но да. Очевидно, в этом доме никому не было дела до его мнения.

***

Ситуация с лисом настолько раздражала, что он решил работать, а не беспокоиться об этом. Закрыв дверь кабинета с удовлетворительным стуком, он почувствовал, что ему легче дышать. Что странно. Обычно всё было наоборот.

Питер включил компьютер. Тот был довольно старой модели, но его всё устраивало. Всё равно он не запускал ничего, кроме текстового редактора. И иногда пасьянса.

Он никогда не планировал стать писателем. О, он всегда был книжным червём и — по словам Талии — ботаником, но прекрасно понимал, насколько мал шанс заработать большие деньги на писательстве. За исключением нескольких мимолётных секунд после того, как заканчивал читать некоторые действительно хорошие книги, он никогда не думал об этом, хотя его семья и управляла издательской компанией.

Конечно, тогда ХейлХаус в основном издавало бульварные романы и дешёвые ужастики, несмотря на усилия его сестры изменить бизнес-модель… Питера эта сфера не интересовала, и потому он стал юристом. И довольно хорошим, как бы он сам себя описал.

И ему это нравилось. Было что-то в том, чтобы противостоять «врагам» и уничтожать их перед обожающей толпой, от этого всегда в венах бурлила кровь.

Потрясающая зарплата тоже не вредила.

Затем, в один роковой День благодарения, они с Талией поссорились… и почему все его проблемы всегда начинались ссорой с сестрой? Питер думал, что Вселенная пытается сказать ему что-то о важности семьи… Не важно. Этот спор закончился пари, во время которого Питер, возможно, глупо ляпнул, что сможет написать что-нибудь для списка бестселлеров New York Times за три месяца.

Ну, может быть, не глупо, потому что, разумеется, он написал. И ещё одну. А потом ещё одну, которая стала первой книгой трилогии.

Трилогии, которую он должен закончить прямо сейчас.

Курсор моргнул, насмехаясь над ним. Ещё две главы.

***

В конце концов, Питер не вылезал из своего кабинета почти до полуночи, и ему осталось написать ещё _три_ главы. И это было… что-то. Что-то, за что Талия его убьёт, но ей не нужно знать.

У подножия лестницы он споткнулся и просто замер в дверях гостиной, моргая от развернувшейся перед ним сцены. Отис свернулся клубочком на маленьком коврике перед камином, рядом с ним стояла огромная — и невероятно дорогая — собачья лежанка, вот только она была занята.

Питер не очень хорошо разбирался в обычаях дикой природы, но почувствовал, как его брови поползли вверх, когда он посмотрел на лиса. Тот растянулся на спине, наполовину свиснув с лежанки и высунув язык.

Не похоже на удобное положение. Чёрт, это даже не выглядело естественно.


	4. Chapter 4

За следующие несколько дней в жизни Питера сложилась новая закономерность, несмотря на все его попытки игнорировать ситуацию. Треснутая миска стояла на полу рядом с миской Отиса, чтобы проклятый лис не воровал собачью еду. Питер больше не вздрагивал, заслышав цокот маленьких когтей по дереву, и постепенно стал реже садиться на диван, когда понял, что под ним лис.

Он твердил себе, что это эксперимент. Исследование природы и диких животных.

Не то чтобы в лисе было что-то особенно дикое. Он был немного… туповат. Засыпал в странных местах и в странных позах, растягивался на Отисе, как одеяло, застревал между перилами лестницы, носился между ножек табуретки, которую Питер держал на кухне.

А ещё он, казалось, очень настороженно относился к камину, что не было чем-то необычным для дикого животного, но напомнило Питеру о пятне на мехе, но он отправил эту мысль на задворки мозга.

В основном лис ел. И спал.

Лис _много_ спал, но со временем немного привык к присутствию Питера и не прятался каждый раз, когда видел приближающегося человека. Вероятно, это был естественный процесс, дружба между ними росла, но Питер всё равно не мог не гордиться этим.

***

Питер был писателем. Прошло некоторое время, и профессия принесла свой набор навыков. Наблюдение за кем-то. Никогда не знаешь, когда новая история или новая идея пройдёт мимо. Человек со странным носом, который попадёт в следующую книгу, или дама с достаточно пронзительным голосом, чтобы вдохновить злодея.

Поэтому неудивительно, что через неделю после того, как он нашёл лиса, Питер отправился в город и сразу заметил какие-то странные лица.

Ну, сначала он увидел машину; пикап, блестящий, большой и чёрный, в маленьком пыльном Либерти Вудс бросался в глаза. Он отметил это и продолжил день, просматривая список дел, покупая продукты, пользуясь компьютером в библиотеке, чтобы найти материал, который выписал для изучения за неделю.

Последней остановкой стал хозяйственный магазин. На самом деле это был магазин всяких мелочей и единственное в городе место, где продавали собачьи миски. После недели совместного проживания Питер решил купить набор и для лиса, хотя бы для того, чтобы миска, из которой он сейчас ел, больше не противоречила дизайну.

И именно там он нашёл владельцев пикапа.

Их было двое, светловолосые. Мужчина и девица. Они не казались очень похожими, но в их манерах и движениях было что-то слишком знакомое, что заставило Питера принять их за брата и сестру. У мужчины была кобура с чёрным пистолетом, и, судя по тому, что он её не прятал, у него имелось разрешение. Что неудивительно, многие в этих краях так делали, хотя Питер к этому и не привык, будучи городским мальчиком и всё такое.

— Итак, — спросила женщина… сладким голосом, облокотившись о прилавок и пригвоздив бедного Роджера к месту своей улыбкой. Роджеру недавно стукнуло шестьдесят, у него была лысина и пивной живот. У Питера сложилось впечатление, что тому не часто перепадало внимание таких красивых дамочек, оно и понятно. — В последнее время вы не замечали здесь какой-нибудь странной активности животных?

Роджер сглотнул, молча качая головой. Женщина удручённо вздохнула, её глаза устремились к охотничьим ружьям, висевшим на стене позади него.

— Вы уверены? Похоже, вы мужчина, который знаком с этими лесами, не так ли, красавчик?

Роджер облизнул губы, выглядев при этом как мышь перед змеёй. Питер не мог понять, чем это вызвано, но ему не нравилась эта женщина. Из-за неё волосы вставали дыбом.

— Эм. Что? Я имею в виду, это зависит… Что вы ищете, мисс? 

— О, ну, знаешь, — сказала она, всё ещё улыбаясь. Но улыбка не достигла глаз. — _Вредителей_. Лис. Всё такое… Мы из Службы охраны дикой природы, и в последнее время было несколько случаев бешенства, поэтому мы собираемся немного уменьшить популяцию, — объяснила она, проведя пальцем по краю коробки с пулями, оставленной на прилавке.

Питер невольно отступил за полки, холодок пробежал по спине. К счастью, он не думал, что его заметили.

Он осторожно поставил на место металлические миски и выскользнул из магазина.

И успокоился только после того, как сел в машину.

Потом он позвонил Коре.

— Привет, сахарок, — сказал он, как только она подняла трубку. Это была привычка. Кора ненавидела это прозвище жгучей ненавистью.

— Фу. Чего ты хочешь, дядюшка? Я на работе.

Точно. Кора была единственным членом их семьи, кто не работал в издательстве. Она работала в приюте для животных.

— Вопрос прозвучит глупо, но ты случайно не знаешь, как Служба охраны дикой природы справляется с заражением лисиц?

На другом конце провода Кора издала испуганный звук.

— Это для книги? 

Питер вздохнул, через стекло наблюдая, как парочка покинула магазин с сумкой. Мужчина положил её в багажник пикапа, и на секунду, пока тот был открыт, Питер увидел большие коробки. Такие, что используют для хранения винтовок.

— Конечно, — рассеянно ответил он. Мужчина огляделся, закрывая дверь. Его взгляд на секунду остановился на Питере. Питер прищурился, хотя был уверен, что издалека его не видно.

— Окей, — с сомнением протянула Кора. — Они используют М44.

Питер нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, когда пикап отъехал.

— M44? Это пистолет?

Кора фыркнула.

— Нет, тупица, Это цианидный раствор. Яд. 

Питер промычал.

— Значит, они не охотятся на них?

— Нет, это не Викторианская Англия, дядюшка, — ответила Кора, закатив глаза, судя по тону. — Слушай, мне надо бежать, тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, это всё, спасибо, сахарок, — сказал он и отключился.

Служба охраны дикой природы, _мать вашу_.


	5. Chapter 5

Питер не мог объяснить, почему так нервничал по дороге в хижину. Те люди в городе, возможно, ничего не значили, и не было причин накручивать себя.

И всё же, когда дом появился в поле зрения, он вздохнул с облегчением.

Отис приветствовал его восторженно, как всегда, и лис на этот раз не отставал. Питер, наверное, просто вообразил, что лису полегчало от его вида, как и ему самому. Он пронёсся мимо Питера шквалом рыжего меха после того, как провёл весь день взаперти, но остановился на долю секунды, чтобы игриво дёрнуть шнурки Питера.

— И тебе привет, Рыжий, — фыркнул Питер, неся продукты.

Отложив мороженое подальше, он полностью расслабился. В конце концов, он не в одной из своих глупых, загадочных книг ужасов. Никто не преследовал ни его, ни странного лиса, которого подобрал его пёс.

Он просто параноик.

***

Он подумал — как бы глупо это ни звучало, — что лис знает, что Питер стал внимательнее к нему присматриваться. Иногда он прекращал своё занятие, например, гоняться за хвостом Отиса или за каким-нибудь особенно злобным клубком пыли, и _смотрел_ на Питера. Это не… Питер не мог объяснить, но это не было похоже на поведение животного. Любого известного ему животного; даже Отис не замечал, что за ним наблюдают.

— Чего ты хочешь, Рыжий? — однажды спросил Питер не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что эти умные карие глаза знают больше, чем кажется.

Лис замер, почти расчётливо глядя на Питера. Затем его уши прижались к голове, шерсть встала дыбом, словно он чего-то испугался, и исчез под диваном.

Отис гавкнул на него — прозвучало обеспокоенно — и, улёгшись рядом с диваном, просунул под него, насколько возможно, голову, медленно виляя хвостом.

Это странно, правда?

***

Во вторник он проснулся от безумного лая Отиса. Это было ново.

Питер чуть не свалился с кровати. Он редактировал до двух часов ночи, и это значило, что он спал… пять часов. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Он надел тапочки, накинул халат и отправился на разведку.

Кто-то стучался в дверь.

Отис стоял у двери и лаял. И не так, как обычно делал, когда к ним приходили гости. Он лаял так, будто готов драться, чего Питер никогда раньше не слышал. Он быстро огляделся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как рыжий пушистый хвост исчезает в небольшом пространстве между холодильником и стеной.

— Ладно, ладно, тихо, парень, — сказал он Отису. — Я иду, ради всего святого!

Он распахнул дверь, запоздало проклиная себя за то, что не проверил, кто это, когда увидел того мужчину-блондина на пороге. Какого чёрта.

Питер внезапно осознал, что он безоружен, а этот мужчина — если он правильно помнил — носил пистолет в пределах досягаемости.

— Доброе утро, — сказал мужчина. Он выглядел усталым, подбородок покрылся лёгкой щетиной. Но его взгляд был острым. — Простите, что побеспокоил вас, сэр. Я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов.

Питер подумал, что, вероятно, должен быть сейчас напуган. Тем более что он уверен: в этом человеке и его спутнице есть нечто подозрительное. Но, увы, он по-прежнему оставался профессиональным юристом.

— Вопросы? Прелестно! Позвольте мне начать! — весело ответил он. — Кто вы такой, и знаете ли вы, что это частная собственность?

Глаза мужчины сузились, и Питер не упустил того, как незнакомец остановился, чтобы снова его оглядеть. Словно ему было нужно пересмотреть ситуацию. И он даже бровью не повёл, увидев пушистые розовые тапочки Питера, — какая жалость.

— Меня зовут Кристофер Арджент, сэр, и да, я в курсе. Я задержу вас всего на несколько минут. Можно мне войти?

Питер холодно на него посмотрел.

— Нет.

На челюсти Арджента дёрнулись желваки.

— Хорошо. Я работаю со Службой охраны дикой природы. Мы получили несколько звонков, что в округе могут находиться животные, распространяющие бешенство, поэтому мы собираемся сократить популяцию в этом районе. Вы заметили какую-нибудь необычную активность?

Питер посмотрел на него, отметив, что он, по его словам, работает «со» Службой охраны дикой природы, а не _на_ неё. Умно. Дилетант, что не учился в зале суда выслушивать малейшую ложь, которая может всё изменить, пропустил бы это мимо ушей.

— Нет, — повторил Питер. Он не даст этому парню ни на йоту больше, чем необходимо. Конечно, проще всего просто закрыть дверь перед его носом, но тогда он не сможет понять, что им нужно.

— Вы уверены? — спросил мужчина, старательно пытаясь заглянуть Питеру за спину. Питер вёл себя так, будто не замечал этого. Даже открыл дверь пошире. Как только он это сделал, Отис зарычал на Арджента. Питеру пришлось схватить его за ошейник, чтобы удержать, а ведь Отис был самым спокойным животным из всех, кого он знал.

Рука Арджента дёрнулась, и у Питера возникло подозрение, что тому не терпится достать пистолет. С другой стороны, непросвещённым Отис мог показаться пугающим.

— Что именно вы ищете? — спокойно спросил Питер, перекрывая рычание пса.

— Лису, — сказал Арджент, переводя на Питера взгляд, почти виноватый. О. Ему показалось, что это небольшая промашка. Интересно.

— Ага, не. Ничего не приходит на ум, мистер Арджент, — невозмутимо заверил его Питер.

Мужчина кивнул с хорошо скрытым раздражением.

— Хорошо, сэр. На всякий случай постарайтесь держать свою собаку подальше от леса. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы скучали по нему, — ответил Арджент.

Питер внутренне ощетинился, но сохранял спокойствие.

— Ага. Разумеется. Что ж, эта земля между дорогой и ручьём моя. В соответствии с законодательством штата вам необходимо получить моё письменное разрешение на охоту. Которое я _однозначно_ не даю ни вам, ни кому-либо ещё. — Питер очень обрадовался, увидев, что у Арджента снова заиграли мышцы челюсти. — На самом деле, вам здесь не рады, и в следующий раз, когда я увижу вас или вашего партнёра на моей собственности, я позвоню шерифу.

В лучшем случае это была так себе угроза. Единственное место, где он мог воспользоваться телефоном, — это северная сторона крыши, а Питер не любил высоту. Он мог лишь надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.

— Принято к сведению, — сказал Арджент, с каменным лицом разворачиваясь на пятках.

Питер наблюдал за ним, пока тот не сел в пикап и не поехал туда, откуда появился. Он сделал мысленную заметку купить дробовик во время следующей поездки в город. По крайней мере, будет чем махать для устрашения.

Он закрыл дверь и заперся на ключ, прислонившись к ней на секунду, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Он не понимал, что происходит, но знал, что _что-то_ происходит.

Наконец, после того как звуки двигателя затихли, Отис перестал рычать. Однако он всё ещё был явно взволнован, ходил по хижине, принюхиваясь, как будто проверял, всё ли в порядке.

Проходя мимо, Питер почесал его за ушами и плюхнулся на диван, подбирая книгу. Слишком рано бодрствовать — по крайней мере ему, — но он никак не мог заснуть.

Он устроился поудобнее, опустил голову на подлокотник и пролистал книгу, чтобы найти загнутую страницу, на которой остановился.

Было трудно сосредоточиться на словах, поэтому он услышал знакомое «цок-цок-цок», которое означало, что Рыжий вылез из своего укрытия. Питер не отложил книгу, зная, что лис испугается, если он его спугнёт.

Цокот затих на другом краю дивана. Он ожидал, что Рыжий проскользнёт под него, как тот обычно делал, когда ему было страшно, но вместо этого поверх книги Питер наблюдал, как лис запрыгивает на подлокотник дивана, тщательно обнюхивая ноги Питера. Достаточно близко, чтобы усы щекотали пальцы ног, но Питер боролся с желанием дёрнуться.

Рыжий вскарабкался на спинку дивана и, свернувшись клубочком, спрятал морду в пушистый хвост.

Питер знал, что тот притворяется. Если и было что-то, что он знал об этом конкретном лисе, так то, что тот был неспособен спать в любом удобном положении.

Питер перевернул страницу, хотя не прочитал и слова на прошлой, и вёл себя непринуждённо.

Как он и подозревал, мгновение спустя уши Рыжего дёрнулись, он повернулся к нему и прислушался, прежде чем осторожно растянуться. Питер вперил взгляд в книгу, но краем глаза заметил, как лис подвинулся по спинке дивана немного ближе и снова свернулся калачиком. Как будто бы Питер не заметил.

Он едва мог удержаться и не растянуть губы в улыбке. Рыжий не был хитрым. Вообще.

Прошло почти полчаса, прежде чем лис оказался настолько близко, что Питер мог дотронуться до него, если бы протянул руку.

Он был странно взволнован. В хижине стояла тишина, только Отис тихо храпел в своей лежанке, а в камине время от времени трещали поленья, и вот он здесь, полный предвкушения, потому что Рыжий так близко. Ближе, чем когда-либо прежде.

В следующий раз, когда он посмотрел на лиса, Рыжий наблюдал за ним с любопытством в медовых глазах.

Питер даже не стал притворяться, что читает книгу.

Лис осторожно встал, как будто боялся напугать Питера. Провёл своей заострённой мордочкой по спинке дивана, а затем осторожно потянулся чёрной лапой к бедру Питера.

Он одёрнул лапу, как только коснулся бедра, и метнул взгляд на Питера, словно ожидал, что тот бросит в него книгу, но Питер лишь приподнял бровь.

Рыжий снова потянулся вниз, неловко балансируя пушистой задницей в воздухе на вершине дивана, а затем быстро потерял равновесие и упал на колени Питера.

Единственная причина, почему Питер не вздрогнул от удивления, в том, что… он ожидал, что Рыжий сделает что-то глупое.

И всё-таки лис издал короткий расстроенный звук и, спрыгнув, юркнул под диван, чем заставил Питера вздохнуть.

— Ты идиот, — сказал он, возможно, с ноткой нежности и снова перевёл внимание на книгу. На сегодня развлечения, должно быть, закончились.

Рыжий доказал, что он ошибался, когда десять минут спустя запрыгнул обратно, прямо на живот Питера, заставляя того испуганно вдохнуть. На секунду Рыжий склонился над книгой, поведя усами, и посмотрел на Питера.

Когда тот не двинулся с места, Рыжий издал что-то похожее на «Кек» и, плюхнувшись на бок, свесил голову на грудь Питера под неудобным углом.

Питер с улыбкой покачал головой.

Да, это было больше на него похоже.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда наступило утро — ну, для него утро, то есть после десяти, — он оказался в затруднительном положении.

Отис сидел у дивана, выжидающе глядя на него и явно ожидая, когда же его накормят и выпустят.

Что Питер и должен был сделать.

В то же время в ногах, лёжа на спине, спал пушистый маленький негодник, подняв все четыре лапы в воздух и иногда подёргивая ими, словно крутил педали, когда того требовал сон.

Питер не хотел двигаться, даже несмотря на то, что ноги затекли от долгого пребывания в одном положении.

Отис наклонился ближе и облизал его щёки, и да. Это был самый тонкий намёк из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

Питер очень осторожно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Рыжему проскользнуть между ними, пока тот не улёгся на диван, и поднялся, каким-то образом умудрившись не разбудить лиса. Ему даже удалось побороть желание протянуть руку и взъерошить невероятно мягкий светлый мех на животе Рыжего.

Питер потянулся, чувствуя, как ломит спину, и положил корм Отису, подождал, пока тот проглотит еду, а затем выпустил его. Небо казалось неспокойным, тяжёлые серые тучи висели прямо над верхушками деревьев. Он принёс ещё дров, и к тому времени, как вернулся, Рыжий уже свалился с дивана, но всё ещё спал, расплющенный по полу, как лягушка, и лениво водил хвостом.

Питер покачал головой, улыбаясь про себя, и насыпал немного собачьего корма для лиса, оставив дверь приоткрытой, прежде чем отправиться в душ.

Утренний визит Арджента, казалось, был целую жизнь назад, но всё равно продолжал терзать разум.

***

К концу дня на улице лил дождь, стуча по крыше барабанной дробью.

Но Питер не хотел убирать собачьи какашки с пола в гостиной, поэтому неохотно выпустил Отиса и Рыжего. Он рассчитывал, что они просто сделают свои делишки и поспешат обратно, но остался стоять в дверях, наблюдая, как лис, едва выбежав, поскользнулся на мокрой траве и упал в грязную лужу.

А потом начал в ней валяться.

Питер вздохнул, проклиная себя и того, кто открыл наверху кран, и достал несколько полотенец.

Первым в дом зашёл Отис. Он остановился в дверях и позволил Питеру вытереть грязные лапы, всё время облизывая ухо и осыпая его влажными собачьими поцелуями.

Питер вытерпел это, расценив как плату за то, что завтра не придётся впихивать лежанку в стиральную машину.

Отис стал почти чистым, когда Рыжий попытался прокрасться в дом, прижавшись к земле и заведя уши назад, но Питер был готов. Он привёз этот диван из Нью-Йорка, достаточно и того, что тот медленно покрывался рыжим мехом. Питер _не позволит_ , чтобы он стал грязным.

Он схватил Рыжего за шкирку за секунду до того, как тому удалось прошмыгнуть.

— Я так не думаю, мистер, — прорычал он, поднимая лиса.

Рыжий издал несколько отчаянных звуков, но потом расслабился, и Питер поднёс маленького бандита к свету.

Тьфу ты. Он сомневался, что полотенце с этим справится. Лис был почти полностью покрыт грязью и листьями.

Питер вздохнул, оглядывая себя. На нём были его любимые спортивные штаны и хенли, но ладно. Пришлось пойти на жертвы.

— Ты,— сказал он Рыжему, который смотрел на него с нескрываемым чувством предательства, — готовься принять ванну.

***

Рыжий оказался достойным соперником. Не совсем справедливым, но определённо грозным. К тому времени как Питер усадил его в ванну и намылил, он был почти таким же мокрым, как и Рыжий, наполовину от воды, наполовину от холодного пота.

Возможно, Рыжему и негде было спрятаться в ванной, но он был чертовски быстрым и изворотливым.

— Стоять, — сказал ему Питер так строго, как только мог, изо всех сил стараясь смахнуть со лба мокрые волосы. Рыжий щёлкнул зубами перед его пальцами, но без намерения укусить. Питер успел получить довольно много царапин, но они остались в основном от первых панических попыток лиса выбраться из ванны.

Но, похоже, ему наконец-то удалось утомить Рыжего, потому что тот сидел неподвижно, позволяя Питеру омывать его душем. Он был похож на какого-то жалкого гремлина из-за меха, облепившего тощее тельце.

— Ну вот, — пробормотал Питер, осторожно смывая собачий шампунь с шубки. Рыжему хватило наглости прищуриться и раскрыть пасть словно в улыбке, как будто внезапно ему всё это понравилось.

— Перестань казаться таким самодовольным, — сказал он, но Рыжий только высунул язык, радостно дыша. — Это не спа, маленький ублюдок. 

Рыжий лизнул его руку и произнёс: «Кек».

***

Питер работал до самого вечера и дольше. Ладно, возможно, «работал» — это небольшое преувеличением. Он был близок к завершению книги и, как всегда, ненавидел каждую страницу.

Он знал, что надо делать, правда. Закончить книгу, возиться с ней до следующей поездки в город и отправить Талии из библиотеки, когда та станет слишком раздражающей. Затем она отправит копию уже с правками, причитая, что он использовал слишком много наречий или что-то в этом роде. И так будет продолжаться месяц или два, пока они оба либо не будут довольны, либо не сдадутся.

Но заканчивать всё равно тяжело. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его рукопись была хоть на йоту далека от совершенства, и тогда начинало казаться, что каждая правка Талии слишком незначительна.

Питер ненавидел процесс редактирования лютой ненавистью.

Было уже поздно, когда он услышал скрип двери кабинета и выглянул из-за экрана, чтобы увидеть, как Рыжий крадётся внутрь, принюхиваясь к ковру.

Он не позволял Отису подниматься сюда, да и лису тоже не позволял, но, видимо, тот подсмотрел, пока Питер тащил его купаться.

Питер хотел выгнать его и отправить вниз по лестнице, но был рад, что его отвлекли. Рыжий обошёл комнату, обнюхивая всё подряд и водя усами по книгам на нижних полках, при этом совершенно бесшумно ступая по ковру. Оказавшись у стола, он сел рядом со стулом Питера и посмотрел на него, издав чирикающий вопросительный звук.

Питер откинулся на спинку стула, потирая нос. Глаза устали. Наверное, пора носить очки, но он отказывался покупать их до своего сорокового дня рождения, до которого ещё несколько месяцев.

— Чего ты хочешь? — устало спросил он лиса. И проверил время в углу экрана. Немного за полночь.

Рыжий склонил голову сначала на один бок, потом на другой, а потом прыгнул и аккуратно приземлился на колени Питера. Когтистые лапы впивались в бёдра, пока лис наворачивал круги, прежде чем сесть лицом к компьютеру. А потом положил подбородок на стол.

Питер моргнул. Какого чёрта.

Когда ничего не произошло, Рыжий повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— _Кек!_

Питер рассмеялся и, придвинув клавиатуру ближе, начал печатать под бдительным взглядом лиса.


	7. Chapter 7

Питер проснулся с трудом и позже обычного. Они работали до трёх утра, и Рыжий стрекотал и чирикал каждый раз, когда он прекращал печатать. Он вымотался, но — каким-то чудом — книга была закончена, ну или закончена настолько, насколько это возможно.

Он моргнул, прищурившись от света, льющегося сквозь занавески. Рыжий спиной растянулся поперёк его бёдер, верхняя половина его тела лежала на кровати, а задница практически висела в воздухе, и это зрелище заставило Питера фыркнуть.

Он как раз размышлял, как бы ему встать, когда лис начал ёрзать, а одна лапа задёргалась в воздухе. Питер бы списал это на какой-нибудь яркий сон о погоне за кроликами, но тут Рыжий начал скулить, высоко и жалостливо.

Питер не был уверен, что животным снятся кошмары, но быстро сел и толкнул Рыжего в бок.

— Эй, прекрати, — твёрдо сказал Питер, снова ткнув в него, когда нытьё не прекратилось.

Рыжий проснулся, каким-то плавным движением поднимаясь на лапы; мех стоял дыбом, пока он оглядывал комнату, как будто ожидал оказаться где-то совсем в другом месте.

Питер с осторожностью застыл.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, и лис посмотрел на него. На секунду показалось, что Рыжий его не узнаёт, но потом напряжение растворилось, и лис весь сдулся, нервно подрагивая.

Питер ожидал, что он убежит и спрячется, но вместо этого Рыжий подкрался ближе и уткнулся мордой в колени. Питер осторожно протянул руку, водя пальцами по пушистому меху и нежно поглаживая мягкие чёрные уши. Он понял, что это первый раз, когда Рыжий позволил себя погладить — не считая их небольшого приключения в ванной, — и почувствовал, как тепло пузырится в груди.

— Да, ты в порядке, — успокаивающе сказал он.

Рыжий что-то чирикнул и прижался ближе.

***

Дождь не прекращался целых два дня, что было досадно, потому что у Питера медленно и верно заканчивались полотенца, которыми он сушил животных.

По крайней мере Рыжий выучил урок и не стал намеренно валяться в грязи, хотя Питер видел, как тот несколько раз случайно поскользнулся… Порой он ума не мог приложить, как Рыжий выживал в дикой природе до того, как Отис его нашёл.

Теперь, когда книга была закончена настолько, насколько возможно, у него внезапно появилось много свободного времени, и от этого кипела голова.

Талия хотела бы, чтобы он провёл пресс-тур после релиза. Автограф-сессии. Интервью. Весь этот балаган.

Обычно, если ему приходилось уезжать на длительный срок, он оставлял Отиса с Дереком, но Питер был уверен, что его угрюмый племянник не будет в восторге от лиса впридачу.

Питер наблюдал, как пёс гонялся за Рыжим, а потом они поменялись местами, и теперь уже Отис убегал, и одно его ухо болталось на ветру.

Он всегда мог попросить Кору. Хотя бы попытаться. В приюте для животных, где она работала, не возникло бы проблем с размещением лисы, но Питер не был уверен, что законы штата разрешают держать лис, а он не хотел рисковать и не получить Рыжего обратно.

Эта мысль заставила задуматься. Он не мог понять, когда точно так привязался к пушистому гоблину, который сейчас зацепился за хвост пса и катался по мокрой траве. Но это случилось, потому что он не мог вынести мысли отдать его, даже если технически Рыжий ему никогда не принадлежал.

Вспышка молнии раскроила небо, за ней последовал раскат грома, который заставил Отиса вздрогнуть так сильно, что Рыжий шлёпнулся мордой о землю.

Питер закатил глаза.

Идиот.

***

В ту ночь дождь наконец-то — благословение — прекратился. В хижине внезапно воцарилась тишина, вода перестала барабанить по крыше, и первые несколько часов Питер чувствовал себя в абсолютной изоляции.

Он закончил книгу утром и не хотел перечитывать ничего старого — или, боже упаси, открывать файл книги, — так что ему нечем было заняться. Он включил радио и растянулся на диване, бросая теннисный мяч Отиса.

Пёс лежал на лежанке, слишком уставший после того, как несколько часов плескался в лужах, но Рыжий, казалось, был безграничным шаром энергии в те моменты, когда бодрствовал.

Он бросался за мячом каждый раз, когда Питер его кидал. И, конечно же, потому что это Рыжий, он редко ловил его прежде, чем мяч останавливался, несмотря на доблестные попытки.

Лис запрыгнул ему на живот — удивительно, как мало он весил, — и, стрекоча, уронил мяч на грудь.

Питер приподнял бровь, но повиновался, снова замахнувшись. В сторону кухни, потому что уже понял, что Рыжий предпочитал не подходить слишком близко к камину. Лис погнался за мячом, его лапы заскользили по дереву, и он врезался в стену. Рыжий тряхнул головой, будто пытался очистить её, а затем прополз под небольшую винную стойку, которую Питер держал в углу.

Какое-то время виднелся только пушистый хвост, а потом лис издал радостный звук и побежал обратно к Питеру с мячиком в зубах.

Питер не был уверен, что лис не заработал сотрясение мозга после того, как врезался в каждый предмет мебели, какой только имелся. Но он всё равно не возражал против игры в мяч. Это убивало время.

***

После полуночи Рыжий, наконец, вымотался, бросив мяч на лежанку Отиса. Он кекнул Питеру и пополз по направлению к лестнице.

Питер не до конца осознавал, как относится к тому, что лис воспринимает его постель как должное, но ладно. Он обнаружил, что с маленьким гоблином ему лучше спится.

Он поднялся, хрустнув спиной, запер дверь и выключил свет, оставляя лишь тлеющие угли в камине, от которых исходило мягкое свечение.

Он как раз задёргивал шторы, когда увидел это.

Огни в лесу. Два огонька.

Питер замер, горло на секунду сжалось от страха и гнева. Трудно сказать, как далеко они находились, но это были фонарики. Вокруг его дома.

Ардженты. Это наверняка они. Он не мог не вспомнить мужчину в дверях, который сказал, что он должен держать собаку подальше от леса, пока они не позаботятся о «вредителях».

 _Лисы_. Он имел в виду лис.

Питер никогда не видел лис в этих лесах, по крайней мере кроме Рыжего.

Желудок нервно сжался, хотя он не мог этого объяснить.

Крис, с ним он мог справиться, Питер был уверен. Мужчина выглядел немного подозрительным, но казался разумным. Но его сестра? Питер знал людей. Он провёл в залах суда достаточно времени, чтобы узнать их лучше, чем хотелось бы, и было что-то… жестокое в этой женщине.

Питер задёрнул занавеску, а затем обошёл весь дом и задёрнул даже те, которые обычно не закрывал.

Он не мог объяснить облегчение, которое испытал, обнаружив на кровати Рыжего, наполовину забившегося под подушку. Он, вероятно, всю ночь будет плеваться мехом, но ему было всё равно.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро Питеру всё ещё было не по себе. Он нарушил привычный ход вещей и выскользнул на улицу, чтобы проверить окрестности хижины, пока Рыжий и Отис завтракали.

Было холодно и пасмурно, белые клочья тумана расстилались между стволами деревьев, и тапочки промокли от росы за три секунды, но он не мог выпустить ни одного из своих мальчиков, пока не будет уверен, что это безопасно.

Для пущей убедительности он взял и телефон, держа его в руке и время от времени постукивая по экрану просто для вида. На случай, если кто-то наблюдает; никто не должен знать, что они отрезаны от цивилизации.

В лесу стояла тишина. Вполне естественная: всё ещё щебетали птицы, а одинокая лягушка пела серенаду, но ничего, что говорило бы о присутствии людей.

Питер ещё раз обошёл поляну, прежде чем позволил Отису и Рыжему заняться своими делами и немного поиграть.

Он всё время оставался на улице, наблюдая за Отисом. Пёс, казалось, не заметил ничего странного и носился с привычным энтузиазмом, но — и это не ускользнуло от внимания — Рыжий вёл себя необычно.

Питер не был уверен, учуял ли тот запах чужих или просто перенял нервозность Питера, но лис остался рядом с крыльцом. Закончив свои дела, он сел у ног Питера, неподвижный, как статуя, и осматривал лес.

***

До субботы Питер не заметил ничего подозрительного. Он знал, что это не значит, что ничего не происходило. И был готов отказаться от привычной поездки в Либерти Вудс, но у них почти закончился собачий корм, ведь теперь и Рыжий съедал свою порцию, к тому же нужно отправить книгу Талии.

Он пытался убедить себя, что всё в порядке, что всё так же, как и во все предыдущие субботы, но выходило не так хорошо, как он надеялся.

Питер позаботился о безопасности хижины, оставив мальчикам достаточно воды и еды, потушил огонь и дважды проверил окна. Ещё час он потратил, бросая теннисный мяч Рыжему, и устроил Отису дополнительное почёсывание пуза. И только потом сел, наконец, в машину.

В отличие от его ожиданий, утро пролетело быстро; как только он выбрался из леса в цивилизацию, его мозг переключился на режим автопилота, двигаясь по списку дел. Покупки, библиотека, обед, звонок сестре… все обычные заботы.

Когда он наконец закончил, начало темнеть. На Мэйн-Стрит он ускорился, чтобы успеть в книжный магазин перед закрытием, когда увидел Джордана, местного помощника шерифа, который расклеивал объявления.

Питер мазнул взглядом по листовкам, но тут же развернулся и посмотрел снова. Это лицо было знакомо, но теперь, когда он увидел его в лучшем качестве, а не на зернистых страницах газеты, оно выглядело совсем по-другому.

Он остановился, чтобы прочитать объявление.

« _СТАЙЛЗ СТИЛИНСКИ — ПРОПАЛ_ »

— Хм, — протянул Питер; что-то… что-то зудело в глубине его сознания.

— О, мистер Хейл, — сказал Джордан, улыбаясь. Питер смутно помнил, как собирался снять его, чтобы немного развлечься, когда только переехал в хижину, но потом решил, что этот мистер Паинька слишком хорош для него.

— Помощник шерифа, — кивнул он, не отрывая взгляда от листовок. Питер нахмурился. — Подождите, я думал, что он мёртв? 

Джордан кивнул, его лицо стало мрачным.

— Да, вы, наверное, читали газету? Мы думали, что нашли его тело, но ДНК-тест утверждает, что это кто-то другой. Возможно, один из преступников. 

Питер попытался вспомнить статью, где говорилось, что это, вероятно, не несчастный случай, но поджог? Здесь? Может быть, он был слишком городским парнем, но поджог в глуши, где все знали друг друга по имени, казался неправдоподобным.

Джордан, казалось, пребывал в болтливом настроении или, может быть, просто увидел, что Питер заинтересован.

— Мы думаем, что Джон… я имею в виду, шериф Стилински застрелил одного из поджигателей, а его сын каким-то образом сбежал, но мы понятия не имеем, где он и почему не вышел на связь. 

Питер не мог оторвать глаз от фотографии. Его мозг кипел, выдвигая и отбрасывая идеи быстрее, чем он мог их сформулировать, как в моменты, когда он придумывал новый роман, пытаясь расставить кусочки головоломки по местам.

— Так вы участвуете в расследовании? Я думал, это случилось в… 

— Бикон Хиллз, — услужливо подсказал Джордан. — В наших краях подобное не часто происходит, поэтому ребята пытаются объединить ресурсы всего округа.

Питер хмыкнул. Его снова поразило, насколько непритязательно очаровательным был мальчишка Стилински.

— Может, у шерифа были враги? Полагаю, что даже здесь у правоохранительных органов они могут быть, — размышлял Питер, хотя теория мгновенно показалась _неправильной_.

Джордан поморщился, как будто тоже это почувствовал.

— Это возможно, и мы ещё ничего не исключаем, — сказал он, взглянув на флаер, который только что прибил к фонарному столбу. — Но всё равно это позор. Джон отличный парень, я работал с ним некоторое время, и Стайлз… он маленький идиот, но славный малый. Он… он играл в лакросс в школе. Ему очень нравилась игра, но он так и не попал на поле. Клянусь, этот парень может споткнуться о собственные ноги, — сказал Джордан, умолкая.

Питер не мог оторвать взгляд от фотографии. Она была крупным планом, в цвете, и Питер… Питер не мог выбросить из головы мысль, что он видел эти глаза раньше. Медово-карие с нахальным блеском…

Его мозг завизжал тормозами. Это было невозможно, но каждая капля интуиции и все инстинкты, которые сделали его таким успешным в зале суда, кричали, что это правильный вывод.

— Джордан? — медленно спросил он, загипнотизированный этими глазами. Он _знал_ эти глаза. — Вы в последнее время получали сообщения о бешенстве в городе?

Помощник шерифа дважды моргнул из-за смены темы, но затем на секунду задумался и пожал плечами.

— Э-э… нет? Я имею в виду, Служба охраны дикой природы обязана сообщать нам о вспышке, чтобы мы могли предупредить владельцев домашних животных и ветеринара, но я ни о чём таком несколько лет не слышал.

К тому времени, как он закончил предложение, Питер уже бежал к своей машине.


	9. Chapter 9

Он не знал, чего ждать. Он думал, что Ардженты, возможно, браконьеры… или что-то в этом роде. Это казалось разумным предположением, учитывая их увлечённость лисами… Он правда не считал их _убийцами_.

Питер давил на газ так сильно, как мог, пока ехал по трассе, смелость придавала сил, несмотря на неправдоподобность теории. В ней не было абсолютно никакого смысла, но всё же вот он, летел обратно в хижину в состоянии чего-то опасного и нехарактерно близкого к панике.

Он повернул на последнем перекрёстке, вышел на грунтовую дорогу и увидел дым над деревьями.

Питер никогда в жизни не чувствовал такой ужас. Каждая его клеточка стремилась вперёд, добраться до… Иисусе, _Отис_. Он не мог…

Остатки здравомыслия заставили его остановиться и пошарить онемевшими пальцами в поисках телефона. Сигнал был слабым, но он был, и Питер благодарил всех богов, о которых когда-либо слышал, за эту милость.

Он позвонил Джордану.

Питер даже не обратил внимания на разговор. Он отдалённо понял, что Джордан велел ему ждать, но Питер не мог. Там его пёс. И его Рыжий.

***

Хижина горела. Всё здание было в огне, заливая поляну ярким оранжевым светом, который заставил его вспомнить средневековые картины ада.

Секунду Питер просто сидел в машине, застыв от шока, но потом услышал за тиканьем охлаждающегося двигателя что-то. Лай.

Одной мысли об Отисе, _запертом_ в горящем доме, хватило, чтобы привести его в движение. Он не мог вспомнить, как прошёл расстояние до двери: в голове плыл туман. Он сунул ключ в замочную скважину, схватился за дверную ручку и сразу же одёрнул руку прочь. Ладонь взорвалась болью, а кожа покрылась волдырями.

— Чёрт! — крикнул он. Отис всё ещё лаял, царапая дверь изнутри, а потом начал скулить. Он был так _близко_. Питер чувствовал, как в глотке бьётся сердце; огромный комок шерсти, который не хотел умирать.

— Я иду! — прокричал он скрипучим голосом. Дым, клубящийся вокруг, душил даже на улице.

Он стянул пальто, обмотал его вокруг руки и побежал к ближайшему окну. Секунду он колебался. Можно разбивать окна во время пожара? Разве дополнительный кислород не усугубит ситуацию? Он не мог вспомнить. Не мог вспомнить, можно ли разбивать окно, но Отис был там, внутри, с огромными глазами лаял на Питера, и он не мог _ничего_ не делать.

— Отойди! Отойди, Отис! — Он не стал дожидаться, послушается ли пёс, у него не было времени, он просто закрыл глаза и ударил кулаком в окно, разбивая стекло.

Больше дыма. Чёрного, горького и едкого, но через секунду Отис уже был тут, выпрыгивал из окна, не обращая внимания на осколки стекла, всё ещё торчащие из рамы.

Питер споткнулся, едва дыша. Он не видел, куда делся пёс. Он подождал мгновение. Второе. Ничего.

— Рыжий! — закричал он в отчаянии.

 _Ничего_. 

Питер закашлялся и, пошатываясь, двинулся к двери. Он должен был подумать об этом раньше. Боже, почему он такой идиот? Ключ всё ещё торчал в замке, и он схватил дверную ручку, завернув руку в пальто. Потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем он смог повернуть ключ, но у него получилось.

Его поразил ад внутри, воздух обжигал. Он едва мог заглянуть в дом. Всё было в огне.

— Рыжий! Рыжий, где ты? — спросил он, пытаясь перекричать рёв пламени. Дерьмо. Он мог быть где угодно, если уже не…

Нет. Не думать об этом.

— Рыжий! — закричал он во всю глотку, шагая внутрь, стараясь держаться подальше от огня, медленно охватывающего дом.

Боже, нужно его найти. Он не знал, как долго здание выстоит, прежде чем рухнет.

— Стайлз! — крикнул он, цепляясь за последнюю _глупую_ надежду.

Он едва расслышал его из-за треска балок над головой, но оно было тут. Тихое жалкое хныканье. Под чёртовым диваном. _Конечно_. 

Спинка уже горела, но Питер подбежал, глаза слезились от дыма. Стало трудно дышать.

— Стайлз!

Он присел на корточки и полез под диван, пока рука не коснулась чего-то мягкого. Он сжал пальцы и _потянул_.

Лис зарычал и укусил его, глаза его словно ничего не видели, он со страхом попытался вернуться в своё укрытие.

— Прекрати! — прошипел Питер. Снял пальто с руки и закутал лиса, который замер, как только перестал видеть огонь. Питер прижал его к груди и услышал наверху оглушительный грохот. _Боже_. Крыша рушилась, а это значило, что у него мало времени.

Он побежал обратно к двери, к безопасности, чувствуя, как лёгкие сжимаются. Он должен… он должен выйти.

После жара огня ночной воздух полоснул как ледяная вода.

Питер упал коленями на влажную траву, прижимая к груди Рыжего. Обернулся, наблюдая, как одна сторона хижины накренилась, обрушиваясь под себя; воздух наполнился миллионами тлеющих углей, пламя взмыло в небо.

Питер повернулся на бок, едва заметив, что упал на землю. Боже, так трудно дышать.

***

Он не помнил, когда мир вокруг него потемнел, но, когда Питер открыл глаза, огонь всё ещё ревел достаточно громко, чтобы в голове гудело.

— Пи-Питер, — произнёс незнакомый голос, и когда Питер поднял голову, то увидел над собой голого, за исключением пальто Питера на плечах, парня, лицо которого было покрыто сажей и дорожками слёз.

Он хотел сказать что-нибудь умное. Или, по крайней мере, ругнуться, но вместо этого с хрипом откатился на бок. Стайлз — потому что, конечно, это был Стайлз Стилински, дорогой грёбаный боже на небесах — похлопал его по спине в неловкой смеси нерешительности и утешения.

— Дерьмо, — наконец сказал он, когда снова смог говорить, и сел.

Стайлз облизнул губы, его глаза всё ещё блестели от страха, и Питер не был до конца уверен, из-за огня это или потому, что его маленький секрет раскрыт.

— И правда дерьмо, — сказал кто-то другой, заставляя их повернуться. Стайлз дёрнулся, как будто увидел привидение. Или кое-что похуже.

Позади, освещённая ярким, расплавленным золотом горящей хижины, стояла Кейт Арджент, наставив на них пистолет.

— Вы вернулись слишком рано, мистер Хейл, — раздражённо бросила она. — Если бы ты мог подождать полчаса, мне бы не пришлось заботиться и о тебе. 

— Да пошла ты, — сказал Питер, перед глазами покраснело. Он попытался подняться на ноги, но Стайлз удержал его. Что, вероятно, хорошо, потому что Арджент взвела курок.

— Я так не думаю, — протянула она с улыбкой, от которой волосы на загривке Питера встали дыбом. Стайлз придвинулся ближе, его пальцы крепко держали Питера, так что наверняка останется синяк. — Я избавлюсь от этого мелкого ублюдка и наконец наведу порядок, а _потом_ , к сожалению, настанет твоя очередь. Но, честно говоря, у меня гибкая мораль.

— Ты подожгла дом Стилински, — сказал Питер, не потому, что это было неясно с той секунды, как она появилась — чёрт возьми, с той секунды, как он понял, что хижина горит, а потому что ему нужно было время. Джордан уже едет. Они просто должны протянуть до тех пор.

Она усмехнулась.

— О, ты милый. Пытаешься тянуть время, дорогой? Не хочу разочаровывать, но мне не нравится эта игра.

Она подняла пистолет, направляя его на Стайлза.

Питер бросился перед мальчиком с грохотом выстрела, но боль, которую он ожидал, не пришла. Вместо этого Кейт начала криком материться. Краем глаза Питер увидел, что с её руки свисает Отис и рычит, заставляя бросить пистолет.

К сожалению, её шок длился недолго. Кейт замахнулась и ударила Отиса по голове. Питер не знал, как она это сделала, но пёс тут же упал, качая головой и пошатываясь. Кейт пнула его для верности и рванула за пистолетом.

Питер тоже. Оставив свернувшегося калачиком и трясущегося Стайлза на земле. Возможно, тот был в шоке. Чудо, если _он_ не был.

Он не видел, куда она бросила пистолет, но это был их единственный шанс. Лёгкие всё ещё горели, и он чувствовал головокружение и одышку. Она оказалась быстрее.

Они столкнулись почти лицом к лицу, когда её рука, наконец, нашла в траве пистолет, и Кейт с победоносной улыбкой поднялась на колени, прижимая ствол ко лбу Питера.

Стайлз позади них скулил.

— Хорошая попытка, — сказала она с улыбкой. И тут раздался выстрел.

Питер думал, что, если бы ему вышибли мозги, было бы очень больно, но он почувствовал лишь брызги крови на лице и услышал, как падает пистолет.

Стоп.

— Срань господня, — сказал Джордан, широко раскрыв глаза, и выглядел при этом не слишком профессионально, но всё ещё направлял пистолет на безжизненное тело Кейт Арджент.

После этого Питера словно повело, адреналин выветрился из организма, оставляя после себя дрожь. Тут собрались и управление шерифа, и пожарные, заполнившие поляну мигалками. У него не было ни времени, ни возможности поговорить с кем-нибудь, но, похоже, все они сосредоточились на том, чтобы не дать огню перекинуться на лес. Хижина выглядела безнадёжно.

Питер пытался следить за происходящим. Он вспомнил, как кто-то дал Стайлзу одеяло, но тут появились парамедики, посветили ему в глаза, надели кислородную маску и уложили на носилки. Питер и не думал, что _настолько_ истощён, но, как только его начали перекладывать, у него закружилась голова, так что да. Возможно, они были правы.

Он помнил, как схватил Джордана за руку, попросил присмотреть за Отисом, отвезти его к ветеринару и помощник шерифа пообещал, серьёзно кивая. Этого было достаточно, и Питер, наконец, закрыл глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

Он очнулся в больнице, кислородная маска до сих пор была на месте, а над ним склонилась кудрявая медсестра.

— Эй! Вы очнулись! — сказала она, улыбаясь.

Во рту был ужасный привкус, горло пересохло. Глотать было больно. Он неловко попытался снять маску, и медсестра, к счастью, помогла ему, сразу же предлагая стакан с соломинкой.

— Не торопитесь. После этого я задам вам несколько вопросов, — сказала она.

Питер выпил всю воду. А затем ответил на — по крайней мере он так думал — обычные вопросы. Как его зовут, какой сейчас год, кто был президентом… что? Тьфу ты.

— Хорошо, мистер Хейл, — сказала она после того, как они закончили, — я думаю, вы в порядке. Вам всё равно придётся подождать, пока врач вас не осмотрит, но, похоже, с вами всё хорошо. Мы проверили ваши лёгкие, нет никаких повреждений, а кислород только для того, чтобы облегчить ситуацию.

— Спасибо… — Он прищурился, смотря на бейдж с именем. Чёрт, ему правда скоро понадобятся очки. Может, он даже не будет дожидаться дня рождения. — Мелисса. 

Он колебался секунду, раздумывая, поможет ли она ему, но терять было нечего, поэтому он спросил:

— Я… Там в огне был мальчик. Стайлз Стилински. Не знаете, с ним всё в порядке? Он здесь?

Её взгляд сразу смягчился.

— Да, здесь. Ему тоже чертовски повезло, он оправился даже легче, чем вы. Он сейчас со своим отцом. Джон тоже здесь, всё ещё в реанимации, но сейчас ему намного лучше.

Чёрт, Питер даже не подумал об этом. Бедный парень.

***

До выписки его навестил Джордан. Отис был в порядке и до сих пор гостил в его доме, тем более что Питеру некуда было его отвезти. Криса Арджента арестовали, впрочем, похоже, он не имел никакого отношения к поджогам, но его удерживали для допроса. Кейт Арджент оставалась мёртвой.

Питер, как мог, ответил на вопросы Джордана, придумав мрачную историю о том, как обнаружил Стайлза, который потерял память и бродил по лесу рядом с домом, и приютил его. Он надеялся, что история получилась как можно более расплывчатой, чтобы не противоречить тому, что уже рассказал Стайлз, и удивительно, как Джордан не обиделся, несмотря на очевидные дыры в его показаниях.

После этого доктор ещё раз осмотрел его, прежде чем подписать бумаги, и Питер был свободен.

Он правда хотел позвонить Талии, но вместо этого ноги увели его вглубь больницы.

Он нашёл Стайлза спящим в коридоре отделения интенсивной терапии. Тот растянулся на паре ужасно неудобных пластиковых стульев, одна его нога свисала, а шея болезненно вытянулась. Это было так знакомо, что Питер с трудом сдержал смешок.

Он не знал, что делать. Раньше они даже не разговаривали. Они ведь даже не знали друг друга.

Прежде чем Питер успел развернуться и уйти, глаза Стайлза распахнулись, осматривая его вверх ногами. Его глаза покраснели, но в остальном он выглядел нормально.

— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, садясь и каким-то образом почти падая одновременно.

— Привет, — ответил Питер. — Как твой отец?

Стайлз потёр нос рукавом рубашки. В плечах она казалась на несколько размеров больше, но была короткой в рукавах. Питер задумался, кто бы мог её дать.

— Ну, — протянул он немного истерично, — я думал, что он умер, так что… ему намного лучше.

Он казался таким потерянным, что Питер больше не мог стоять. Он сел, оставляя пустое сидение между ними.

— Мне очень жаль, — честно сказал он. — Но Джордан сказал, что он поправляется, верно?

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, как будто хотел сосредоточиться.

— Да. Они сказали, что он уже не в крайне тяжёлом состоянии, но это займёт какое-то время. Они продержат его без сознания ещё несколько дней. Может, неделю. Просто чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо.

Питер кивнул. Он никогда не был хорош в делах больничных. Или с больными. Но он мог посочувствовать горю, которое волнами расходилось от мальчика.

Молчание затянулось. Оно не казалось неуютным, но всё же. Питер привык… что _Рыжий_ издаёт все возможные звуки.

По коридору прошла медсестра, бросив на них острый взгляд, её рыжие волосы были стянуты в мучительно тугой хвост. Питер проследил за ней взглядом и мысленно записал в помощницы злодея для следующей книги.

К тому времени как он повернулся, Стайлз скользнул над сиденьем между ними и сел рядом.

Питер улыбнулся и обнял его за плечо, позволяя мальчику прижаться ближе.

— Сожалею о хижине, — сказал Стайлз через некоторое время.

Питер потёр руку. Да. Он будет по ней скучать, но не то чтобы он остался без средств к существованию.

— По крайней мере, у меня есть повод вернуться к цивилизации, — ответил он. Талия не станет смеяться над ним из-за того, что его дом сгорел. Ну, он надеялся.

Стайлз поднял голову, глядя на него сквозь тёмные длинные ресницы.

— Ты не… злишься? 

Питер приподнял бровь.

— За сгоревшую хижину? Или за… Рыжего? 

Стайлз поморщился, напрягся, но Питер продолжал тереть его плечо, пока тот снова не расслабился.

— Хижина не твоя вина. И я до сих пор не уверен, что переварил всё остальное. Готовься, потому что у меня будет много вопросов… — сказал он, его разум разрывался между всеми мыслями, крутящимися в голове. — _Как_ ты терпишь собачью еду?

Стайлз фыркнул. Это и близко не было похоже на «кек», но почему-то мысль выражало ту же.

— Она ничего. Мы не похожи на оборотней, наше человеческое сознание немного притупляется, когда мы в лисьей форме, так что… 

— _Подожди_. Оборотни?!


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Питер наконец позвонил Талии, она, казалось, больше обрадовалась тому, что он прислал рукопись до того, как его дом сгорел, чем тому, что он жив, но Питер воспринял это как само собой разумеющееся. Тем более что через несколько минут ему уже звонил местный риэлтор, которого сестра нашла за считанные минуты.

Чуть больше чем через день после выписки у него был совершенно новый, меблированный дом в Бикон Хиллз. Он стоял в стороне, близко к лесу, но не изолированно. Ему понравилось, и, когда он забрал Отиса у Джордана, пёс сразу же обзавёлся любимым местом на крыльце.

Ось мира вернулась на место, он снова чувствовал себя хорошо со своим псом и в месте, которое мог назвать своим, но всё же это казалось… не совсем правильным.

Питер возился, пытаясь понять, где что лежит в его новой кухне, и оплакивал отсутствие своего любимого зелёного чая, стараясь игнорировать то, каким пустым казался дом.

Его совсем не удивило, что, отправившись за продуктами, он снова оказался перед больницей Бикон Хиллз.

Стайлз нашёлся именно там, где Питер его оставил, и спал в коридоре. Питер вспомнил, что его отец всё ещё недостаточно здоров, чтобы навещать его подолгу, и мальчику некуда идти.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел?— спросил Питер, с лёгким весельем наблюдая, как Стайлз просыпается, шлёпая себя по лицу.

— Эм-м… 

Питер закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, пошли. Я как раз иду в магазин. 

Стайлз застыл в нерешительности, не сводя глаз с двери, за которой лежал его отец, и Питер почувствовал, как смягчился.

— Я верну тебя после обеда, — пообещал он. И что вечером заберёт его — тоже.

Мальчику нужен хороший ночной отдых где-то, кроме больничного кресла.

Стайлз облизнул губы. А потом его желудок заурчал достаточно громко, чтобы воскресить мёртвых.

Стайлз вспыхнул ярким милым румянцем

— Окей.

***

Они впали в рутину. Утром Питер привозил Стайлза в больницу, возвращался домой, долго гулял с Отисом, забирал Стайлза на обед, а потом редактировал книгу. Вечером он приглашал Стайлза на ужин, а потом они возвращались домой.

Теперь у Стайлза была своя комната, рядом с комнатой Питера. Не то чтобы он проводил в ней много времени. После первой ночи, когда Питер обнаружил, что Стайлз бродит без сна, они начали спать в одной постели; неловкость быстро прошла. Если что-то и оставалось неизменным, так то, что Питеру лучше спалось с Рыжим, а Рыжему, очевидно, с Питером.

Они это ещё не обсуждали, но его отцу тоже нашлась бы комната, если он захочет. Внизу был кабинет, который Питер не планировал использовать, а на превращение его в спальню уйдёт не больше полудня. Первый этаж пойдёт на пользу Джону, так как тому придётся долго отдыхать.

Он не был уверен, как к этому относиться — всем этим изменениям, решения о принятии которых он не мог вспомнить. Он не жил с людьми с тех самых пор, как уехал из дома в восемнадцать, и не думал, что когда-нибудь захочет. Но в то же время… казалось, что Рыжий разрушил его одиночество. Питер чувствовал себя одиноко в компании только Отиса, и неважно, насколько его пёс был огромным.

На седьмой день он не нашёл Стайлза на его привычном месте в коридоре. Питеру пришлось дважды проверить, на нужном ли он этаже. Потом открылась дверь, Стайлз высунул голову, и его лицо расплылось в яркой улыбке.

— Питер! Входи!

Шериф Джон Стилински не очень был похож на человека с фотографии, которую Питер помнил из газеты. Теперь он похудел и побледнел. Ещё и ожоги покрывали часть его лица, пробираясь ниже линии больничного халата.

Но его глаза казались яркими и умными, напоминая о Стайлзе, несмотря на разный цвет.

— Ох, так вы и есть знаменитый, щедрый _и_ невероятный Питер, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой, протягивая руку с плохо скрываемой дрожью от боли. Питер пожал её.

— Ваш сын лжёт, — невозмутимо ответил он.

Джон вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Уж мне-то не знать,— сказал он, сразу же начиная рассказывать о каком-то происшествии из детства, из-за чего Питер фыркнул.

Стайлз смотрел на них так, словно хотел выпрыгнуть из кожи от счастья.

***

— Тебе придётся позволить мне помочь со счетами, — сказал Джон месяц спустя, когда Стайлз подкатил его к двери. Врачи сказали, что он снова сможет ходить, но это потребует времени, усилий и многих, _многих_ часов физиотерапии.

Питер фыркнул. Они уже через это проходили. _Очень_ много раз.

— Не фыркай на меня, сынок, — добавил Джон, вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. — У меня есть пенсия, знаешь ли.

Питер поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал он. — Просто заходите уже, я замерзаю. 

Стайлз исчез вместе с ним в новой комнате, взволнованно рассказывая о том, как ему удалось уговорить администрацию колледжа разрешить ему посещать онлайн-занятия весь следующий семестр.

Питер слушал, как он бормочет, начав готовить обед. Он планировал приготовить пасту с соусом. Что-то простое. И старался не споткнуться об Отиса; Стайлз избаловал его, и теперь проклятый зверь считал, что имеет право выпрашивать объедки на кухне.

Он почти закончил, когда понял, что Стайлз стоит в дверях и наблюдает за ним.

— Как у него дела? 

— Прилёг вздремнуть, — ответил Стайлз, в его голосе звучала улыбка.

— Хорошо. Поставишь чайник? — попросил Питер, отвлёкшись. Ему не нравилась переваренная паста, он хотел альденте, как и задумывал бог.

Стайлз молчал, двигаясь рядом, и щёлкнул электрическим чайником. А затем прислонился к столу.

Питер снова перемешал соус и поднял ложку.

— Что думаешь? 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и наклонился, чтобы попробовать.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, но не отступил, глядя на Питера умными яркими глазами. Затем он подался вперёд, прижимаясь губами к губам Питера на долгую секунду, прежде чем отскочил, заставляя его потерять дар речи.

— Я… эм, _дерьмо_ , извини, — пробормотал Стайлз, покраснев, и выглядел так, словно готов сбежать.

А Питер? Питер не мог этого допустить. Он притянул его назад, накрыв затылок ладонью и пальцам запутавшись в мягких волосах. Он дразнил раскрытые губы Стайлза, заставляя его стонать в поцелуй, а тело — расслабиться, прижимаясь к Питеру.

Когда они наконец отстранились, он улыбнулся Стайлзу, облизнув губы.

— Нужно ещё немного соли.


End file.
